Frozen In The Past
by Amanda Kitswell
Summary: Lindsey Willows is still recovering from the events involving Nick Gedda. But when a former flame needs her help, she's thrust back into the danger she so recently escaped. Sequel to Finding Solace In Lies.
1. Prologue

_**This is a flashback. It explains some stuff, but this is going to be another multi-chapter fic. Don't know exactly where it's going, but I have a better idea than I did when I started Finding Solace In Lies. As promised, this is a sequel to the aforementioned story. I hope you guys like it. And I really hope to see reviews, even though this is the most random 'ship in the entire world. Lindsey isn't even a selectable character! Oh well... Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**London, England - January 21, 2000 6:45 p.m.**_

_Diana smiled at him serenely, her hand resting lazily on his chest. She always looked so peaceful, and her emerald green eyes struggled to stare through her drooping lids. She turned away from him a moment later, and in a flash she was up and frantically looking around the room._

_"What's the hurry?" Drake asked, a bit confused but otherwise enjoying the view of her naked body._

_"I'm late for my shift at the pub. I'm closing tonight." She pulled on her panties, then clasped her bra behind her back. She turned back to him while she yanked her shirt over her head. "I'll be back at one thirty. Promise."_

_"Alright. Be careful: I want you coming back in one piece."_

_After she had pulled up her pleated black skirt, Diana sauntered back to the bed and leaned in slowly, giving him a lingering, tantalizing kiss that left him longing for more. "Of course. I can handle the blokes at the pub better than any of the other barmaids."_

_"I know you can. I'm the one who taught you everything you know."_

_"True enough." She straightened out and brushed off her skirt, then turned to leave. "I'll see you later tonight, Cam. Love you."_

_He smiled at her back, knowing she could sense it. "Love you, too, my dear."_

_

* * *

_

_**London, England - January 22, 2000 1:45 a.m.**_

_A woman's scream jerked Drake from a deep sleep. Not an ounce of grogginess remained as he realized it had come from just outside his window. He snatched his gun from the nightstand and ran, naked except for the jeans he had hastily thrown on. He ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, and the frigid air of winter bit at his exposed flesh as he bounded out the front door and down he steps._

_Diana was standing there, her face frozen in terror. The streetlights glinted off metal, and Drake realized a knife was being held to her throat._

_"Drop the gun," the man hiding behind Diana said menacingly, and dread overwhelmed Drake. He lowered the gun to the concrete sidewalk slowly._

_"Please don't hurt her," Drake plead, his heart clenching as the attacker pressed the knife harder against Diana's throat._

_The man placed a kiss against Diana's tear-stained cheek, a disgusting grin twisting his lips. "Oh, I don't think that's possible. This is probably going to hurt quite a bit." He paused. "This is for Tatiana."_

_Before Drake could act, the man slit Diana's throat from ear to ear. She gurgled, and blood seeped from the corners of her mouth. The blood poured from the wound in her throat in a macabre fountain, soaking the collar of her shirt and jacket until it was dark with blood._

_Drake let out a cry of rage and despair, lunging at the murderer with reckless abandon. Before he knew it, the man had overtaken him, and he was bleeding from a deep, long gash on his arm. The warm blood was instantly chilled by the winter wind now blowing, and he fell to the ground in a heap._

_He sensed more than saw the killer looming above him, presumably to finish him off, when the sound of sirens began to grow louder. The man cursed violently under his breath, and the sound of quickly retreating footsteps soon followed._

_Fighting the unconciousness that was threatening to take him, Drake dragged himself over to Diana's lifeless body. He didn't even bother checking for a pulse. He put his head on her stomach and began to sob as the sirens grew louder until they were right beside him. The hot tears felt frozen to his cheeks in seconds, and suddenly he was aware of someone holding his wrist, checking his pulse._

_As they began to pull him away from Diana's body despite his weak struggle to remain with her, darkness overwhelmed him, and everything went silent._


	2. Chapter 1

_**So this story is coming a little bit faster than I expected. I'm hoping it stays this way, though I doubt it will. Don't get mad if the updates start to go from one a day to one a week or something. It'll get done, I promise. And I'll try to throw in some snippets of Yo!Bling for those of you who were fans of **_**Finding Solace In Lies._ Anyway, I should probably end this author's note. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Cambridge, Massachusetts - January 3, 2013**_

Lindsey shuffled through the door to her apartment, her aching muscles a testimony to just how rough rehearsal had been. The performance was next week, so she shouldn't have been surprised, but it still sucked. She hated not being able to move, especially when the daily rehearsals demanded it of her.

Scowling at her ballet duffel, Lindsey dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. She stepped into the hot spray, her muscles immediately relaxing, if infinitesimally. She scrubbed away the grime of dancing, careful not to over exert her already spent body.

After she'd dried off and changed into her nightshirt, she grabbed her new romance novel and snuggled under the sheets of her queen sized bed.

About thirty pages in, she found herself thinking about Cameron Drake, her most recent flame. They'd drifted apart since the debacle with Nick Gedda. Sure, Drake had dropped in on her a few times when he had a break from his job in the FBI, but there was only so much they could do in the minimal time they were given.

Not that she was complaining, because that time had _always_ been fantastic, if not bittersweet.

She sighed, remembering the last time they'd seen each other. Lindsey had decided it would be best if they started seeing other people. Their relationship had been dissolving slowly, and though she'd miss him terribly, she knew it was for the best.

Lindsey closed the book with a sigh, no longer able to concentrate on the words without thinking of Cam. She reached over to turn off the light, then retreated back under the covers, the darkness of sleep enveloping her in minutes.

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open, Lindsey's attention was immediately focused on the window. Snow fell heavily outside, and as she stood from the bed, she saw a thick blanket had already covered the ground. She could tell the snow plows hadn't been by in a while, because the normally dirty piles to the side of the road were a pristine white.

Stretching out her sleep numbed muscles, Lindsey made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then contemplated taking a shower. She decided not to, since she had showered so soon before bed the night before.

She checked her cell phone, and there was a voice mail. It was from the director, saying that rehearsal was canceled due to the inclement weather. When she checked her email, there were multiple messages from professors canceling classes. A parking ban was in effect for the various parking garages around campus, and Lindsey was grateful she didn't drive in Massachusetts.

Sighing, Lindsey stood from the desk her computer was located and walked to the kitchenette, fixing herself a bowl of cereal. After staring at it for a few minutes, she dumped it down the garbage disposal and flipped the switch. She didn't want another cold breakfast, and after realizing she had nothing but expired milk and molded bread in the refridgerator, she decided a trek to the grocery story in the snow was required.

She dressed for the weather-sensible boots with her jeans tucked inside them and a green jacket over a thick sweater-then made her way to the store.

* * *

As she carried the bags of groceries in her arms, Lindsey realized walking probably wasn't an ingenious idea. She should have called a cab (though it was likely they weren't running in this weather), but instead she trudged through the five extra inches of snow that had fallen since she'd entered the grocery store.

Adjusting her grip on the bags about a block from her apartment, she heard snow crunching behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was, pain exploded in her head and she fell to the ground, lights flashing behind her eyes.

She fought off unconsciousness as she heard her attacker approach her, but before she could lash out to defend herself, he struck her again. This time her forehead received the blow, and everything went straight to black.


End file.
